1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to golf equipment, and in particular, golf aids for improving, practicing and/or teaching golf club swings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a game that challenges, frustrates, and absorbs millions of people from across the world. While millions of golfers attempt to emulate the fluid swing and perfect body geometry of golf professionals, few players truly play golf. Most people taking to the golf course may be observed spraying golf balls to the hither regions of surrounding parking lots, spectators, and ponds. While other golf teaching aids are known in the art and claim to be effective, they fail to provide the practical, economic or proficient means disclosed by the present invention.
U.S. patent application 2005/0209015 by Costa, published Sep. 22, 2005 uses a pair of elastic cords suspended above the ground to create a swing plane. The elastic cords are supported by a myriad of poles and parts that are not easily transported. Costa fails to provide a training system that may be transported in a standard sized golf bag or that may be quickly assembled. Costa also requires a flat surface surrounding the golfer.
U.S. patent application 2005/0122001 by Gaddy, published Jun. 8, 2006 uses multiple laser beams and diffractional optical elements to produce lines on the ground which are used for alignment of the golfer and golf ball. Gaddy requires the use of complex, delicate and expensive electronic equipment. Gaddy fails to provide any physical barrier to guide a golf club along a swing plane. A golf club striking the Gaddy invention would destroy the delicate optical equipment and laser producing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,957 by Bender granted on Jan. 24, 2006 provides a barrier that is struck when a golf swing is out of the defined golf swing plane. Unfortunately, Bender relies upon multiple apparatuses mounted upon a large and heavy support base. The Bender invention is not easily moved or easily adjusted for different golf strokes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,075 by McDevitt granted on Dec. 31, 2002 uses two free floating hinged panels that form an inverted “V”. While the angularity of the inverted “V” may be adjusted, McDevitt fails to provide means of securely or durably position the panels. McDevitt relies upon a pair of bulky, heavy, and expensive cam hinges that do not hold up to the repeated impact that any golf training aid may be expected to endure.
McDevitt relies upon markings on the panels to assist in alignment and fails to provide means of hitting a golf ball placed between the golfer and panels. McDevitt uses foot guide strips placed perpendicularly to the panels. Such foot glide strips are placed between the panels and golfer and prevent placement of a golf ball on the golfer side of the panels.
McDevitt fails to provide means of attaching a mirror for golfer alignment and fails to provide a base panel or splashboard for placement in the sand, under a golf ball. McDevitt is not suitable for sand shots and fails to provide a base panel to secure the inverted “V” panels at different angles. McDevitt fails to provide a dedicated panel for driving or a dedicated panel for putting.
McDevitt fails to provide rounded panel edges or rounded hinges, and thus exposes golfers and their golf clubs to snagging and excessive damage. The extra foot guide strips add bulk to the McDevitt invention and prevent the McDevitt invention from easily fitting into a standard golf bag.